Rosie: Righteous Revenge
by Eogrus
Summary: Rosie is upset. Will she avenge her slights?
Rosie started up the day by punching up the crib, breaking its bars with a single baguazhang kick. She was very hungry, so she let out a primal roar, a roar of the heart of the wilds, that extinguished mortal reason and gave in to the animal inside.

Shut the fuck up! her and Caillou s mother said, she was an ugly megawhore bitch that deserved to DIE.

Rosie disliked, so she gave in to primordial rage and made the earth shake, the foundations of the house came crumbling down as she reduced the earth around her to lava.

NUUUUU! her whoreful mother screamed with her semen encrusted face, but it was too late as she was pulverised by the searing heat.

As the house fell down to the lake of fire, Rosie s father s bedroom came into view. Her ugly hearted father was on the bed, raping Clementine s hepatitis womb and having tied up Sarah, his decaying diarrhea-like semen oozing out of her abused succulence hole.

He was a PEDOPHILE, raping lots of little girls and Julie was watching, masturbating with Emma s severed hands and feet, shoved into each and everyone of her orifices, especially the nostrils.

Oh Calliou s dad rape the sinful brats of Canada s swan song as it pulses with sordidity s destiny! moaned the ugly puta horny teen like a castrated yak being sodomised by elephants of infinity.

Rosie frowned, she grabbed one of the few pieces of the crib that wasn t burned and threw it at her pwn father s head, impaling his ugly hearted brains in a shower of black boiling blood. He had an ORGASM just as he DIED, ejaculating into Clementine s unwashed mite-infested vagina.

His semen was so rotten that it gave her cancer, and her flesh was quickly consumed by vicious teratomas of teeth, boobs and gums, turning a delicious hotness little gurl into a mass of mutated flesh in just a few seconds. The ugly creature that was once a little girl then began ejaculating milk from her body boobies, hitting Sarah and Julie and turning them into such flesh monstrosities, before they all fell into the fire and died.

After that, Rosie jumped out of the house as it sank into the lava. She jumped from house to house and from tree to tree until she reached Grandma s house. There, the evil old attic-smelling pussy woman sat by the salley gardens.

To master your body and mind, you must find the calm stillness of the voice said granny wisely.

I know myself you foolish old cunt! barked Rosie evilly, You have wasted my TIME!

So she karate chopped grandma s head off, decapitating the evil old lady and creating a shower of BLOOD that blackened the heavens and tainted the earth with foul black oil. The landscape became evil swamps, all land succumbed to mud and shitty water and all the plants became rotten, and all the animals became twisted distortions of themselves.

The sky became black, the heavens themselves cast in thick DAKNESS, But only for the fraction of a second, because then, out of nowhere, tne billion blazing lights made the sky a blinding white, that melted the eyes of all life forms and infested all flesh with cancer, aside from Rosie, who did a holy resurrection spell and grew giant indigo wings, creating an aura of holy protection.

Those lights, they were ANGLES, biblical cherubim of four wings, the tetragrammic four heads of lions, bulls, humans and eagles, eyes one every feather and flat feet. They burned with flaming fire, and ove into the earth like asteroids, they came to destroy the planet!

Rosie took out her katana and sliced through the angelic beings, bathing in their golden blood and colecting their feathers and halos for holy spells. But they didn t relent, they cast violent beams of light that began tearing the earth apart!

Rosie jumped from rock to rock until she reached the outspace and then the Moon. She then took out her japanese paintbrush and craved a giant kanji on the Moon, and it obliterated into ten thousand pieces that became serpent-headed women with breasts of decaying shit and caecilian penises that launched themselves at the earth.

In a matter of a few seconds, the entire planet collapsed and exploded, destroying all angels and evil women.

But Rosie was not yet done. She flew to the furthest reaches of the cosmos where a wall of human flesh bordered the limits of the universe. She took out a knife and cut the wall, and it began to rot quickly, letting a light come in and destroy all of reality. But Rosie didn t die, because when she was born she was baptised by the blood of a million demons.

Now she had access to the Multiverse, and one by one all universes faded, like the stars going out. 


End file.
